Jack's Got Competition
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: Felix is a 19-year-old... from an unknown planet. He's met the Doctor, Rose, and Jack under extenuating circumstances, and has the privilege of staying with them to help save the world and shit. (Felix is me, btw. :D)


**FINALLY**

**SOMETHING THATS NOT HOMESTUCK**

**THATS ACTUALLY RECENT**

**...i'm not planning on continuing this, but i might...**

Felix didn't want to go home. He had to stay here. He walked down the sidewalk towards the Ralph's and frowned. What was that strange hissing noise? It sounded like scales scraping against metal. Felix began to panic – he was afraid of snakes. But wherever he turned, the hissing followed. It was always one step ahead of him. He turned down an alley, sprinted down it, turned left, right, left, right, until he had no idea where he was. Now the hissing was coming from around the corner. He backed up. Felix was scared now. He backed into something wooden, and he grinned internally. A door, a way out! He groped for the handle and fell through the door into… something. Something big. The alleyway wasn't that big. But he didn't concentrate on that; he concentrated on closing the door. He shut it and pressed his back against it, finally looking around the room. It was octagonal, with a huge thing in the middle with all sorts of keyboards and buttons and levers on it. The ceiling was held up by huge metal supports. And it was occupied. Three people standing there staring at him, probably thinking he was insane.

(Cue intro)

One of them – the one wearing a long brown coat – motioned for him to come over.

"But the – the thing…" Felix stuttered

The man looked confused. "What thing?"

"The thing, it was hissing. It followed me here, mister. I can't get off this door or it'll get us."

"Oh, it's fine. The doors are reinforced. Come here."

Felix hesitantly left the door to walk up the metal steps. The other two people glanced at the one wearing the coat momentarily and then looked back at him. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor."

Felix shook his hand. "Felix. Felix Nocturne."

"How did you find this place, Felix Nocturne? Not many people can get here."

"The thing, it chased me. I ran and took so many twists and turns I don't know how I got here. I don't know where I am."

The Doctor turned around. "Well, this is Jack and this is Rose." Jack wore a blue button-down shirt and suspenders; Rose was a blond girl with a blue jacket and jeans.

Jack shook Felix's hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Rose just smiled. "Rose Tyler."

The Doctor suddenly seemed very interested in the doors. "You say you were being chased – by what, exactly?"

Felix frowned. "I didn't see it. But it was huge. It sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, the way it screeched."

"How old are you, Felix?"

"Fourteen, Doctor. Born in California, raised in Night Vale."

"Night Vale, eh? You should take me there sometime. But right now I have some giant hissing creature to stop. Jack, stay with the kid. Rose, come with me. We need to find this thing."

Jack rolled his eyes after they left. "Guess I'm stuck here then."

"Do you want to know something?" Felix grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm not from Earth. I was born here, but my species is extraterrestrial."

"Hmm, same here. What planet?"

"Don't know. All I know is, I can do this:"

And Felix sunk through the floor of the TARDIS, down to the next level. He climbed back up the stairs.

"So what planet are you from?" He asked casually.

"Doesn't matter right now – how'd you do that?"

"I concentrated, and the metal bent around me. I slipped through like a fish."

"I think the Doctor should see this. I'll call Rose and tell her to bring him back."

Jack picked up a convenient phone on the panel and hit a speed dial number. Felix sat and toyed with the metal for a few minutes, just barely listening to the conversation. He had just finished creating a miniature sonic device when Jack put down the phone and resumed watching him curiously.

"Where did you get that?"

"I made it."

"But that looks like –"

And then the doors swung open.

"You're a very interesting little boy, you know that? Show me."

The doctor seemed extremely curious and a tad annoyed. Felix thought it best to show him quickly and get out of here. Before he had enough time to concentrate, he was interrupted.

"Doctor, I understand that's very important, but look at this. He made it."

Jack took the device out of Felix's hand and showed the Doctor. He pulled out a similar device from his coat pocket. No, not similar; the same.

"How did you do that..?"

Felix was very uncomfortable. "I just manipulated the metal and some scrap parts I had in my pocket…"

"No, I mean the fact that this looks exactly like my sonic screwdriver. That this _is_ my sonic screwdriver."

"I wasn't paying attention; I just sort of worked on something I had thought of… I got the idea a while ago. I didn't really mean to, I just sort of thought of it."

The Doctor was very quiet for a moment, and then he put them both in his pocket.

"Now, show me your sinking thing."

Relieved, Felix concentrated and felt himself sink through the metal grating. A sharp noise stopped him, and he ended up suspended in between the two floors. The metal had reasserted itself somewhat, going straight through him. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but it was a very disconcerting feeling.

"What…?"

"Amazing. Does it hurt? You're stuck in the floor of my TARDIS, imagine that!" The Doctor chuckled.

"You think this is *mff* funny?! Doctor, get me *nggh* out of here! I can't concentrate!" Felix was beyond normal speech now, he felt himself slowly slipping through the bars, and you can't imagine how weird it was. Felix heard a low buzzing sound, and he was falling. He landed on his rump on the next floor, and yelped.

"You're welcome, by the way." The Doctor was looking at him through the bars, waving his screwdriver. "Come on up here!"

Felix shot him a glare and trudged up the steps.

"Don't interrupt me again."

"He says he's from another planet."

"I could have told him that myself, Jack." Felix rolled his eyes.

A few short moments later the Doctor was pretty confused. "It doesn't know what planet you're from. Huh."

"Did I mention your Sonic Screwdriver is reeeally annoying? Because it's true."

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and move, throwing its occupants around. Felix held on to a rail to keep himself steady.

"The hissing, Doctor! It's taken the TARDIS!"

That's when Felix's grip slipped. He was thrown against the opposite wall with a thwack, effectively rendering him unconscious.


End file.
